Leçon de séduction
by IAmTheMedusa
Summary: Sherlock is asking John's help about something special...M just to be sure. Don't own obviously.


A one shot this time.  
>No beta, hope it's okay...<p>

Read and review, please :)

Enjoy!

**Leçon de séduction**

"John, I need your expertise." Sherlock was sitting on the sofa a book in his hand.

"If I can help." John was on a chair reading the morning paper.

"I'm sure you can," the detective smiled imperceptibly "I need to know how to seduce someone."

"Oh!" John sat straighter in his chair and folded his paper "Ah, well, depends on what you need to know..."

"Everything, I guess."

"Well...I'm not sure I am the right person to..."

"Don't be silly, John. Who would help me with this kind of subject. And by the way, you seem to have a talent to attract people's sympathy. Obviously it's the perfect beginning to seduce someone. So yes you are the right person."

Silence fell in the room. Explain how awkward the situation was to Sherlock wouldn't lead to anything since the man was decided to have his answers. John sighed.

"Maybe you should tell me what exactly you need to know." He finally said.

"I've met someone, nothing special in that, I meet people everyday, or every week, but this time I found I want to be close to this person, except I don't know how."

John kept silent for a moment, the situation was kind of strange. Was he having a conversation about how to date with the most intelligent man - who happened to be a self proclaimed sociopath - he has ever met?

"So?" Sherlock asked impatiently.

"So you're asking me how to show someone you like her...him?"

"You're usually not that slow, John, what is the problem?"

"I don't know, maybe the subject of the conversation?" Sherlock frowned "Anyway, have you done anything yet?"

"No I've been waiting for you."

"For me?" John eyes opened wide.

"Yes you weren't home, I needed your opinion, so I've been waiting for you."

"Right, right..." John cleared his throat "What is it you want from...this person? A relationship or...just...you know..." No he doesn't "sex?"

"Sex," pause "but I'm not fond of the idea of a one night stand, all this work have to lead to something long-lasting."

"Well first of all, maybe you shouldn't refer to the seduction as 'work'. You should...feel what is happening between you and the person you want. Being in a relationship isn't like solving a math problem, it's sometimes irrational. You have to prepare yourself to face situations you won't be able to understand."

"That's absurd!"

"No it isn't, if you want a long lasting relationship you'll have to admit you can't control everything."

"What else?" Sherlock was impatient now, having to refrain himself from being his natural self to have what he wanted wasn't a perspective he liked...at all.

"Before talking of putting this person in your bed maybe we should talk about how to have your first kiss," John looked at his shoes "that's the first step you know... Are you already close enough of the person to send a diner invitation, to show you care, give the signal you're interested?"

"I'm quite close to this person, asking him out should be easy." _him_, great, John wouldn't have to stumble on each phrase. Sherlock already told him that women weren't his area but a little clarifications was welcome. He wanted to ask who was the guy but found it inappropriate, at least, for the moment.

"Right, does he show interest in you?"

"I know he cares for me, but he never told me he wanted me. Even though I know he is attracted to me. He just hasn't discovered it yet."

"All right. What makes you think he is attracted to you?"

"Some conscious things he does but most of all some unconscious things like the way his hand lingers on my arm when he touches me, the way he says my name sometimes, his voice has a special inflection he only uses when he talks to me." He stopped.

"Okay. Right. That's a good beginning." Who was this guy really? "I suggest you ask him out, nothing too scary, a place you both know or a new one but nothing too posh, you don't want him to feel ill at ease, do you?"

"Oh no, I really don't want this." Sherlock said in a low voice. John watched the brown haired man's face, he was thinking about something, for sure he was already at the end of the meal. Imagining Sherlock holding this unknown man, about to kiss him wasn't a thought he liked.

"We are in the restaurant," Sherlock said and John snapped out of his dreaminess "what do I do, is there a special path to follow, a code?"

"Well, no. Once more you have to feel the moment."

"Define feel."

"You already know he likes you, you have to watch him during the diner and deduce if he wants to go further with you. You can do that, deduce. But you also have to...I don't know how to phrase it..." John snapped his fingers several times and Sherlock frowned "You have to turn your brain off, and turn your heart on. Don't analyse, don't over think, just let him touch you. I know it's scary and sometimes when you open yourself to someone it backfires and you can be hurt but if you don't put your heart in the relationship it won't last." Sherlock looked at him blankly "Yeah I know Harry often told me I was the girl of the family." John smiled "Anyway that's what I was meaning when I told you to feel the moment. Hope you understand what I wanted to say."

"I understand, at least I hear. I'm not sure I'm able to do that though." Sherlock looked confused.

"I'm sure you can." John got up from his chair "Tea?"

"Tea, yes, thank you"

John prepared tea and took one mug in each hand, when he turned around, Sherlock was right in front of him and John jumped in surprise.

"What do I do after?"

"God, Sherlock you surprised me..." He put the mugs down the work plan and grabbed a tea towel to dry his hands. Sherlock was staring at him blankly. "What?" John asked irritated.

"What do I do after opening my heart to him?"

"Well I don't know..." John was upset now.

"Yes you know, tell me!" Sherlock locked eyes with John "Please." John froze and looked Sherlock's face.

"Okay," John sighed "If everything has gone right, and you fell good, at ease, you want it and think he wants it too you can kiss him...or let him kiss you if he wants to make the first move and you allow him."

"This might be a problem."

"What? You don't want to kiss him?"

"It's been, a really really long time since my last kiss and I don't know if I can do it anymore."

"Well," John smiled, he didn't expect this kind of revelation "let him take the lead" Sherlock made a face.

"I'm already not sure I can open my heart, please don't ask me in addition to that to let someone have this power over me."

"Sherlock, I don't ask you to do anything. You ask me what you should do after diner, I'm just telling you what is supposed to happen..." John was babbling to hide his discomfort.

"Help me John."

"...because it's your date...What?"

"I need your help John."

"What for?"

"I can't go on a date with someone I want if I'm not sure I'm still able to kiss, I don't want to make a fool of myself."

"I'm sorry Sherlock but I can't help you here." John moved back a little and banged his hips into the work plan

"John..." Sherlock moved closer.

I'm not about to help this man perfect his kissing technique for another bloke to have the benefit of it, John thought.

"No! No way!" he wanted to move but Sherlock was so close he blocked the way.

"Please..." He said grabbing the work plan on each side of John and leaning closer.

"I know you like experimentation but you'll have to content yourself with theory this time."

"John..." Sherlock moved his right hand from the work plan to John's waist and the blond haired man froze.

"It's still a _no_, Sherlock, stop it!" John wanted his voice to be sharp and firm, he wanted it to be a deterrent but his body language wasn't convincing, not convincing at all and Sherlock leaned closer again, his mouth just a few inches from John's. Both his hands were now on John's waist. He was grabbing his jumper and preventing him from moving, not that it was necessary since John was completely still, like a statue made of flesh and bones.

"What are you doing Sherlock?" The blond man managed to say in a whisper.

Sherlock didn't answer, he brushed John's cheek with his nose then his chin with his lips. John inhaled sharply. Sherlock's left hand moved slowly up John's back and he pulled the blond man to his chest then he arched his back to watch him in the eyes.

"Sherlock?" John breathed and suddenly he felt hot lips on his. They were soft and moved slowly. John heart jumped in his chest and his body shook from head to toes but he kept still, arms along his body. Sherlock, on the contrary, cling on harder to John's jumper as he nipped the blond man's lower lip lightly. Suddenly John's body seemed to defrost and he took Sherlock's face in his hands. Whoever the man , he wouldn't have this kiss, it was his, it had to last, he had to take as much as he could. He tangled his hands in the brown man's curls and opened his mouth to let him slid his tongue in his mouth. Sherlock explored John's mouth slowly for a while. When he broke of the kiss he felt John's body stiffen again. He moved his right hand up and down John's back and kissed his jawline from his chin to his ear.

"What do you think about my kissing technique?" He whispered in the blond man's ear.

"Well," John breathed "you are a little rusty..." He teased and Sherlock nipped his earlobe, John couldn't help moaning.

"This will have to do." Sherlock said his voice low "Maybe he will teach me how to be a better kisser." He added and John's face darken.

"Yes, maybe." He put his hands down.

Sherlock was still holding John, crushing him against the work plan and the blond haired man suddenly became aware of the situation.

"Would you be kind and let go of me please." He said sharply.

Sherlock loosen his embrace, a smile on his face.

"John..." he was cut off by his ringing phone. He looked at it, hesitated a fraction of a second and answered.

"Lestrade, what would it be today?" He asked a large smile in his face.

Lestrade. Of course, Lestrade must be the man Sherlock felt for. He was close to the detective, so to speak, nobody was really close to him. He knew him for a long time and crossed Sherlock's path more often than anybody. Lestrade. John's clenched his teeth and fists. _God I'm jealous!_

Sherlock came back in the kitchen and John looked at him with the eyes of a beaten puppy.

"What does Lestrade want?" He asked gloomily.

"He needed me," Sherlock paused to cross the kitchen and stand in front of the sulking John "for a case" John looked up at the tall brown man. "But tonight I'm not available," he moved closer "I'm taking you to diner." he put his hand on John's waist and the blond man opened his eyes wide "What do you think about Angelo's, not to posh? Is it?"

"Sherlock," he said in the special voice he only used when he spoke his name "what about staying in?" he said taking a fistful of the detective's shirt and pulling it for the tall man's face to be levelled with his.

"That's the best idea you've ever had." The brown haired man whispered.

"Let's do something about your kissing technique." John said claiming Sherlock's mouth in a hungry kiss.

**(The end?)**

**Hope you liked it :)  
><strong>


End file.
